TheCartoonMan6107
TheCartoonMan6107 Thomas Bonilla, "TheCartoonMan6107" (born October 17, 2001) is a Youtuber who makes cartoons and edit spoofs, HRVs, CRVs, SRVs, IRVs, VMVs, SMVs, HMVs and CMVs. From animated movies, anime and cartoon TV. TheCartoonMan6107's Favorites * 101 Dalmations (1961) * 101 Dalmations II: Patch's London Adventure * A Bug's Life * A Goofy Movie 1 & 2 * Adventure Time * Aladdin 1, 2, & 3 * Aladdin (TV Series) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 & 2 * Alvin and the Chimpunks (2007) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * An American Tail * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island * An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster * Anastasia * Antz * Atlantis 1 & 2 * Balto * Bambi 1 & 2 * Bartok the Magnificent * Beanie Babies 1 & 2 * Bear in the Big Blue House * Beauty and the Beast 1 & 2 * Bedknobs and Broomsticks * Bee Movie * Best Pals Hand Time 1 & 2 * Best Pals Hand Toons * Big Hero 6 * Bolt * Bob the Builder * Bonkers * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers * Brave * Bubble Guppies * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Camp Lazlo * Cars 1 & 2 * Cats & Dogs * Cat's Don't Dance * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * Charlotte's Web (1973) * Chicken Little * Chicken Run * Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers * Cinderella 1 2 & 3 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2 * Cyberchase * Dragon Tales * Danny Phantom * Darkwing Duck * Despicable Me 1 & 2 * Dexter's Laboratory * Dinotopia: Quest For The Ruby Sunstone * Disney Rarites Shorts * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales * Dumbo * DuckTales * DuckTales: The Treasure of The Lost Lamp * Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy * Enchanted * Epic * Family Guy * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Fantasia * Fantasia 2000 * Finding Nemo * Flushed Away * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends * Free Birds * Frosty the Snowman * Frosty Returns * Frozen * Frozen Fever * Fun and Fancy Free * Gary Purr-ee * Gravity Falls * Green Eggs and Ham * Happy Feet 1 & 2 * Hercules * Home (2015) * Home Alone 1 & 2 * Home on The Range * Hoodwinked 1 & 2 * Hop * Horton Hears a Who (2008) * Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2 * House of Mouse * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) * How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2 * Ice Age * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Ichabod and Mr. Toad * Inside Out * James and the Giant Peach * Jimmy Neutron * Jimmy Two Shoes * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * Kipper * Kronk's New Grove * Kung Fu Panda 1 & 2 * Lady and the Tramp 1 & 2 * Little Einsteins * Littlest Pet Shop * Looney Tunes * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 * Make Mine Music * Mary Poppins * Megamind * Melody Time * Mickey Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers * Mickey's House of Villains * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas * Minions (2015) * Monsters Inc. * Monsters University * Monsters vs. Aliens * Mr. Peadbody & Sherman (2014) * Mulan 1 & 2 * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Oliver & Company * Oobi * Open Season 1, 2, & 3 * Over the Hedge * PAW Patrol * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Peter Pan * Pete's Dragon * Phineas and Ferb * Piglet's Big Movie * Pink Panther & Pals * Pinocchio * Planes * Planes: Fire and Rescue * Pocahontas 1 & 2 * Pokemon * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Puss in Boots * Ratatouille * Regular Show * Return to Neverland * Rio 1 & 2 * Rise of the Guardians * Robin Hood * Robots * Rock-A-Doodle * Romeo & Juliet: Sealed With a Kiss * Rolie Polie Olie * Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun * Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase * Rover Dangerfield * Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer * Saludos Amigos * Santa Claus is Coming to Town * Sesame Street * Shark Tale * Sheriff Callie's Wild West * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Halls * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After * Sinbad: Legend of The Seven Seas * Skunk Fu * Sleeping Beauty * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Song of the South * Sonic Boom (2014) * Space Jam * SpongeBob SquarePants * Steven Universe * Super Why * Surf's Up * Tangled * Talespin * Tarzan 1 & 2 * Teen Titans Go * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * The Adventures of The Gummi Bears * The Amazing World of Gumball * The Annoying Orange * The Ant Bully * The Aristocats * The Berenstain Bears (1985) * The Black Cauldron * The Brave Little Toaster * The Cat in the Hat (1971) * The Chipmunk Adventure * The Croods * The Fairly OddParents * The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2 * The Emperor's New Groove * The Great Mouse Detective * The Good Dinosaur * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 & 2 * The Incredibles * The Jungle Book 1 & 2 * The Land Before Time * The Lego Movie (2014) * The Lion Guard * The Lion King 1, 2 & 3 * The Little Mermaid 1, 2 & 3 * The Looney Tunes Show * The Lorax (2012) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The Muppets * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The Nightmare Before Christmas * The Nut Job * The Parables of Peter Rabbit * The Peanuts Movie * The Pebble and the Penguin * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie * The Prince of Egypt * The Princess and the Frog * The Polar Express * The Rescuers * The Rescuers Down Under * The Road to El Dorado * The Simpsons * The Simpsons Movie * The Smurfs 1 & 2 * The Smurfs (TV Series) * The Sneetches * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * The Swan Princess * The Sword in the Stone * The Thief and the Cobbler * The Three Caballeros * The Tigger Movie * The Wild * Thomas and Friends * Thumbelina * Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) * Tom & Jerry: The Movie * Tom & Jerry * Total Drama * Toy Story 1, 2 & 3 * Treasure Planet * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Turbo * Uncle Grandpa * Up * Valiant * VeggieTales * VeggieTales in the House * Wacky Races * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of The Were Rabbit * WALL-E * Wander Over Yonder * Webkinz Series * We're Back on a Dinosaur's Story * Where On Earth is Carmen Sandiego * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year * Wreck-It-Ralph * Yin Yang Yo * Yogi Bear & Friends